You Can Stand Under My Umbrella
by ScaryBones
Summary: It's storming and Stan and Cartman don't want to get wet. Not as cute as the summary is, lol. Stanman. S/C


_Mua ha ha! *starts coughing* Can I get some w-water, please? *sip* ha ha ha ha! Yet another Stanman fic! This was inspired by Umbrella, the Vanilla Sky version. If you look ti up on youtube, you can watch it. They cross-dress in it, for all of you who are into that. Lol, I know I am. Ha! Enjoy~_

xxx

"Let's just hurry up and get to your house," Stan said. He looked up at the cloudy sky. "It might start storming soon."

We got into my car and I turned on the engine. The sound of thunder roared over my engine, causing Stan to yelp.

I looked over at him. "Did you seriously just do that?" I asked. He blushed and turned away.

I pulled out of the store parking lot and started driving. It started hailing. The sound of the hard pellets hitting the roof of my car was the only noise in the car. He kept looking out the window.

I smirked, and took my left hand of the wheel. I rolled down his window with the button on my side.

He yelped as soon as the hail started hitting him. He quickly rolled up his window and glared at me. I laughed.

"Why would you do that?" he asked, wiping his face off with a rag that was in the backseat. "Now I'm all wet."

I continued to laugh, amused by how much he complained.

"It's not-" he shrieked when another sound of thunder boomed. His hand grabbed at my shoulder. I smirked.

"You're afraid of thunder?" I asked.

"No!" he shouted. "I'm...just afraid of lighting."

"Why?" I asked. "It won't hurt you."

"Yes it will!" he exclaimed. "We're in a metal car and moving. That attracts lighting."

"Would you rather get out and walk?" I asked. "Or have you forgotten that it's hailing outside?"

He took his hand of my shoulder, crossed hi arms, and looked out the window again. He jumped when lighting flashed nearby, but didn't look over at me.

I was almost tempted to roll his window down again, but I didn't want to ruin my seats, so I left him alone.

When we pulled into my driveway, I knew there would be a problem. There wasn't an umbrella in the car, and I really didn't want to get hailed on. Based on Stan's reaction, I knew it must hurt.

"Okay, here's what we're going to do," I said, turning the car off and taking out the keys. I threw them at him. He looked at me like I was crazy. "Go unlock the door."

"No!" he said, throwing the keys back at me, hitting me in the face.

"Ow!" I cried, glaring at him. He glared back. "Stan, quit being difficult and go unlock the door!"

"No, I already got hit with it," he said. "I'm not going to stand out there and get wet while you sit in the car."

I threw the keys at him, successfully hitting him in the head. "Do it."

"No." He threw the keys back.

I rolled down his window and threw the keys out.

"What'd you do that for?" he asked.

"Go get them," I said. "They're on your side."

"Cartman."

"Or we can sit in the car all night," I said. "Your choice." I made a big deal about getting comfortable in my seat. He sighed.

I smiled as he opened the car door. He quickly jumped out and grabbed the keys off the ground. I could see him flinch as he got hit with the pellets. I smirked. He ran in front of the car, flipping me off, and got to the door. He struggled to open the door, and that's when I got out of the car.

I started running just as he got the door open. He went inside and just as I reached the door, he started shutting it.

No way.

I put my foot in the doorway just as he almost closed it. I grunted when the door hit my foot. I could feel him pushing against the door, trying to close it all the way.

"Stan, seriously. Let me in," I said. I shoved against the door, banging it open. Stan fell and landed on the floor of my living room. I shook off my coat before closing the door.

He glared at me.

"You're getting water all over my floor," I said.

"Well, then I'll get a towel," he said, hate dripping from his voice like the water dripping from his clothes. He stomped into the hallway and grabbed a towel out of the closet, wrapping it around him. "As soon as it stops raining, I'm going home."

"Well, good luck with that," I said. "Because the weather man said it'll be like this for a few days. And I'm not driving your faggy jeans home."

"Then I'll drive myself home," he said, and smirked, dangling my keys.

We both looked at each other. His expression fell when he saw _my _smirk.

I jumped forward, him trying to dodge, but I successfully landed on him, pinning him down to the floor. He put his hands under him, along with the keys. He smiled up at me.

That was when I remembered that I was bigger than him.

I grabbed his arms and flipped him over, successfully ripping the keys out of his hands. I sat on him then, on the back of his jeans. I put the keys in my pocket and smirked.

"Well, well, well," I said, still sitting on him. "Looks like you're in a bit of a position."

He struggled to get up, but I was too heavy. I put one hand on his back, holding him down so he couldn't try anything.

"Cartman, get off me," he said into the carpet. "You're huge and I think I'm running out of breath."

"Stan, I don't think you're in a position to rip of me right now," I said, pressing my hand harder into his back. Outside, there was a loud boom. His struggling stopped.

"Ugh," he said. "Cartman, come on. Let me go so I can get out of these wet clothes."

"Nope, sorry," I said, staying put.

"Come on," he said, sounding a little agitated.

"Beg for it," I said. He sighed.

"What?"

"Beg for me to let you go," I repeated.

"No way!" he exclaimed. "Just get off of me."

"What's that? I can't understand you," I said. "It must be this thunder."

There was silence for a while.

"Cartman, please get off me," he said, sounding a little sincere.

"More than that."

"Please, I'm begging you," he said, the anger coming back.

"Fine," I said, and I rolled off of him. He pulled himself up. "Dude, it looks like a crime scene." He motioned to the water outline that was where he had just been pinned. It was the shape of his body. You could see my legs, too.

"It looks like I just raped you," I said, and chuckled. His face went red.

"No it doesn't," he mumbled.

"Does too."

"Whatever."

"You don't care that you just got raped by me?" I asked. He turned his head toward me, cracking his neck loudly as he did so.

"Ow, no," he said. "I mean yes! I mean, you didn't rape me!" He sighed.

"First answer's always right!" I said, grabbing his hand and leading him upstairs.

He didn't protest.

xxx

_Haha, sex scene ensues. I don't write those scenes, cuz my little sis looks at this site and knows my user name, lol. Don't want her reading that. Well, not by me anyway. XD_


End file.
